Who Needs Two?
by Cokkii
Summary: A little party for a RangeMan. Oneshot. Play off of the characters introduced in Boston Creams.


**Who Needs Two?**

**AN: This is dedicated to the apartment owner that I pass on the way home everyday. You know who you are. Thanks for being you and giving me the idea.**

**Also the OC's are from my fic Boston Creams. Sorry if it is a little confusing. Enjoy anyways.**

Carla's POV

It was Cam's last day as trainee. He decided to make the move from Miami to Trenton permanent. Everyone at RangeMan needed a reason to celebrate something so we got together and planned to party at Cam's apartment as a surprise.

"Where are we gunna cook the burgers?" Lester asked.

I was busy rearranging the furniture. "Duh. On a grill. Where do you cook yours?"

Lester smacked me on the ass. "You're a riot. So where would he keep the grill?"

"Have RC check the porch. You need to help me move this couch." I was pushing all I had into moving the couch back against the back wall but it wasn't going anywhere. Lester yelled to RC and he came over to help. It took us a full 20 minutes to get the couch to the wall and all of the other furniture into the other rooms so we would have enough room for everybody. By the time I set out to find RC I was covered in sweat and needed a change of clothes.

I found RC standing at the sliding glass doors that lead to the back porch. "Find anything?" I asked her. She pointed to the porch.

"What does a single guy, who just moved to town, need with two?" She asked me.

I looked over her shoulder and out on to the porch. There on the porch were 4 plastic chairs, 2 green and 2 white, and two identical barbeques. "I honestly have no idea."

I don't know how long we stood there but one by one the RangeMan guys who were helping out joined us contemplating the meaning of living alone and own two of everything. We must have been there for a long time because the next thing I knew the door was opening and Tank walked through the door. Behind him came Cam and Ranger.

"Uh…"

I was the first to snap too. I peered through the sea of bodies to see the intruders. I elbowed Lester in the ribs and he looked down at me. I gestured behind him and he spun around.

"Uh, hi."

Tank had a shit-eaten grin. He thought we were funny. Ranger was shaking his head in disbelief. Cam was confused. I was peeking around Lester. Ranger locked eyes with me and smiled.

When we finally got everything set up and the party underway Ranger pulled me aside. "Do I want to know?" I cocked my head to the side to show my confusion. "I walked into an employee's apartment and my men and daughter and staring out a window."

I smiled and gestured to the very window, the sliding glass door. "Look out there and your questions will be answered. I think." He raised and eyebrow but went over to the porch door. I stood there watching. I expected him to come back but he never returned. I smiled and walked up behind him and joined him at the door.

"I just don't get it." He indicated he was listening. "He's just moved to a new state. Is single. Lives alone. Has a job with no hours." I paused. "What does he need with two?"

He didn't reply. I only came to when I was taped on the shoulder. It was Cam. "The boys have been calling your name for ages. What's up?" Ranger shook his head and joined the guys in the living room.

"I honestly can't figure this out." Cam looked out onto his porch.

"Something wrong?"

I shrugged. "Naw. Nothing wrong with it. It's just …"

Cam smiled. "Honey, not even I know. It just came to be.

The party was coming to an end and most of the guys were heading back home. Ranger had offered me a ride back since all of the guys had taken off but I turned him down. "I'm gunna stay and help clean up. You know."

"I am never gunna let these guys in here again. They destroyed the place." I had already started to pick up.

"Yeah, many a RangeMan has fallen due to party carnage. One of the reasons I live in Boston."

"Really? It seems you live here more."

I shrugged. "Not really. I visit mom and work for dad a couple times a year. Jacob isn't good enough company for mom, you know. He's got college and Morelli's got work."

"So what's the story? I've heard little about how you're Ranger's kid."

I leaned against the counter in the kitchen. I had begun to wipe down the kitchen. "I'll only tell you the details. The ones hardly anyone knows besides mom, Ranger and I. If you explain you're barbeque fetish."

Cam grinned. "What? You don't have two BBQ's?"

**Sorry. Not my best and definitely confusing. For a better explination on what the hell is going on with Carla and Ranger read Boston Creams or send me a message and I'll clarify. Thanks for reading. Oh, and reviews make me smile. -Cokkii**


End file.
